


Training

by the_passionate_sun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pack Meeting thing, and also thinks he has nice hair, cora loves teasing isaac, derek doesn't like to see his beta kissing his sister, isaac is horrible with girls, requiting feelings or something, stiles tries to cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_passionate_sun/pseuds/the_passionate_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Cora flirt during training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

“Not bad, Lahey,” Cora said from her place on the floor. He’d shoved her down just moments before, and now he was left standing, victorious. 

Isaac offered her a hand, which she took, and helped her up, pulling her closer to him than was actually necessary. One of Cora’s hands moved up to his shoulder, and his free hand wrapped around his waist. “Thank you,” he told her. “It was actually kind of hard to beat you that time.”

Her grip on his shoulder loosened, her hand moving up to his neck, fingers brushing the hair curling at the nape of his neck, and she leaned in closer. “You’re getting a little cocky, don’t you think?”

Isaac stepped away, a smirk playing on his lips. “Just telling the truth, Cora.”

“Are you two done flirting?” Derek demanded from the other side of the room, where he was sitting with Allison, Stiles, and Scott at the desk in front of the window. 

It was an unofficial pack meeting, and everyone except Lydia had shown up. She had a date with Aiden, she claimed, and if the guy was trying to kill them all, she wanted to get as much information as she could. Derek didn’t technically get to tell Lydia what to do, and even if he did, it wasn’t like she would listen anyway. That was a problem Derek had with teenage girls in general, Isaac was finding out. Allison didn’t care much for what Derek had to say, which Isaac understood, considering the history there.

Cora, on the other hand… 

He looked down at their intertwined hands- Cora hadn’t let go of him when he’d stepped away- and repressed a smile. 

“She won’t let go of me,” Isaac told his alpha, feigning an expression of sorrow. “I can’t do anything about it.”

Cora promptly let go of his hand, stepping forward to Derek. “I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

From his spot next to Allison, Stiles snorted. “No, you guys will probably save the scarring parts for later.”

“Stiles,” Scott warned. “Can we just focus on the plan.”

“Please.”

“You act like I’m making out with him in front of you, Derek,” Cora told her brother. “I don’t.”

Isaac frowned. It was all well and good when she actually seemed to like him, but then she’d say something that would throw him off. He didn’t know how girls acted, how their minds worked. This was new territory for him, and while he liked Cora, he didn’t know what to do about it. Joking in front of Derek was fun, especially because she was his partner-in-crime, but she’d just turned the tables on him. 

“You act like she makes out with me at all, Derek,” Isaac added, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He grabbed a bottle of water. ”She doesn’t.”

“You sound disappointed, Isaac,” Cora pointed out. 

“Maybe I am,” Isaac said, meeting her gaze head-on. Her eyes widened slightly, and she took a step toward him. 

“Should we leave?” Stiles asked. “Because if you guys are gonna make out, I mean-“

Scott snickered. 

“No.” “Yes.” Derek and Cora spoke at the same time. Isaac wasn’t paying much attention to anything other than the girl in front of him, barely noticing Allison pull Stiles up from his chair and force him and Scott out the door of the loft. At some point, Derek had gone upstairs. Cora, meanwhile, stepped closer. “I thought we were just joking…”

“Why would it be a joke?” Isaac asked. “Why would i joke about li-“

“Don’t know,” she cut him off quietly. This time, when she stepped closer to him, both hands wrapped around his neck. He could hear her heart beating quickly, and he smirked. “Don’t, Isaac,” she told him. 

“Don’t what?”

“You’re doing this on purpose.”

“I’m not doing anything,” he shrugged. Her fingers started to play with the ends of his hair again. Isaac decided he liked the feeling. 

“That’s the point, you idiot. You’re supposed to do kiss me.”

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm filling the prompts I get on tumblr, (you can send me one at coralaheyed). This one strayed a little bit, sorry.


End file.
